Another One Bites the Dust
by JukeAlive
Summary: A very jealous Jane confronts Maura about her choices of bed fellow. Rather smutty, I was just in a smutty place when I wrote it. Will start off as a two shot and we'll see from there. Slightly AU in the order things happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:This story is slightly AU where Maura doesn't meet Giovanni until maybe season 3 after Frank is gone and Angela is already dating Cavanaugh. Things are just not in order, lol. Thank you and enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO R&I, just the story is mine.**_

_Fucking Maura! God damn fucking Maura!_ Jane was so mad, her whole body was shaking. _How could she?! How could she do this, how could she flaunt it in front of her, like she didn't know ? Like she didn't fucking know! _Jane grabbed her gear from under her desk. She headed to the locker room and stripped once she was inside. Yanking her own clothes off, Jane fought back tears. She threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a white vest. She sat straddling a bench and started taping up her hands. She needed to punch something and as long as it wasn't Giovanni's stupid smug face, Jane could prevent being brought up on police brutality charges. Jane violently pushed her way out of the locker room, out onto BPD's rooftop gym. She made a beeline for the heavy bag which was occupied by one of the new rookies. He took one glance at Jane and backed away. She waited until he left the roof entirely and once she was alone she unfurled her pain and anguish, pounding into the meat of the punching bag. Everytime she hit the bag a rush of endorphins made their way from her knotted heart, through her head, and down her shoulders. The release was so powerful that tears began to stream down her face. She set up a deadly pace and soon sweat was rolling down her body.

Twenty minutes in and the pain of loss and betrayal still had a vice grip on her heart. The reaction was not altogether justifiable, how could she lose something she never had. Her own cowardice was really the culprit so maybe it was right that her own body should take the beating. Blood was pulsing in her ears but still she could hear the tell tale click-clack of Maura's shoes as she made her way across the asphalt towards Jane's corner. Maura stopped just out of Jane's periphery but still Jane could feel the blonde's nervous eyes on her.

"Officer Trevor told me I might find you up here"

She pointedly ignored her and continued to pound the bag that was Giovanni and Tommy and Ucky Slucky, into oblivion. A moment later Maura's tentative voice invaded her senses, it was barely a whisper and if Jane wasn't so acutely attuned to her, she probably wouldn't have heard it at all.

"Why are you doing this?"

Jane paused, closing her eyes, "Maura, don't." The words cut through the lump in her throat, the three syllables forcing their way past her anguish.

This seemed to give Maura courage, the next thing out of her mouth was accusatory and much more brazen. "Don't what Jane?! You're the one acting like a petulant child!" Jane slammed her fist back into the bag and picked up double time hitting the same spot on the bag without mercy until sand started to ooze from the tape holding it together.

"Yea, it's me, it all me! Always me!" Jane snapped, she punctuated every few words with a hard slam of her fist, her wrists now aching despite the bandage. "So why are you here Maura?" Thwap! Thwap! "What do you want?!"

"I want to know…" Maura began to yell but her voice became soft and gentle as she finished, stepping in and touching Jane's stiffened and dripping trapezius "I want to know why you won't look at me." Jane whirled around, eyes blazing, and snatched Maura by the wrist. She was dangerously close and her voice icy and hostile.

"I want to know why you keep choosing them!" The fire in her eyes and the heat that eminated from her body taking her by surprise, Maura tried to back away but Jane didn't let go and she matched Maura step for step. " I want to know what you could possibly be thinking! Ucky!" She took a step "My Brother!" her voice cracked, another step. "Fucking Giovanni!" tears welled in her eyes again.

Maura snatched her wrist away, Jane had backed her against a wall. She tried, with both hands to push Jane away but her hard abs had no give. She was looming over Maura and the proximity was doing strange things to the doctor's mind and her legs were unsteady at best. With Jane in this feral state, Maura could hardly think let alone breathe. Maura left her hands on Jane's sweat drenched tank top, trying and failing to push her with any real force. Her voice came out a whisper "You have... no right."

"You're right I don't." the pain in her voice was evident. "That's why I'm up here Maura, I have no right!" There was literally no distance between the two and Jane's eyes were boring into Maura's, imploring her to say something, to do something, to wash away the hurt. Her voice broke once more as she repeated "So why are you here Maura? What do you want from me?" She begged.

Maura looked up into to her eyes, bewildered. How could Jane not see it, not know.

"I want you."

The air that surrounded them was sucked into a vacuum as Jane pushed her hip bones into to Maura's waiting hands. Maura was slammed against the wall, trapped between the cold brick and the detective whose skin was nuclear. With both hands splayed on the wall, on either side of the doctor's head, Jane's lips came crashing down. The kiss was harsh and lustful, Maura's head was swimming. She gasped at the ferocious attack and Jane's tongue possessed her mouth. A small whimper broke free from her throat as Jane bit down on her lower lip. Maura's hands still flat on Jane's stomach slid around her hips, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Jane" Maura moaned but the name was no more than a whimper into Jane's mouth as she traced Maura's bottom lip with her tongue. She laced her fingers through her victims luscious hair, pulling at the nape of her neck while she ravaged her mouth.

Maura didn't know what to do, Jane was overwhelming her, taking everything, demanding it. Her hips had Maura pinned and with every stroke of her tongue, she was grinding into her. Jane's hands were everywhere in her hair, holding her face in place, on her throat. She couldn't breathe and she tried again to push Jane off of her. This time Jane responded, grabbing both of her hands and yanking them above her head, grasping both of them in one hand above Maura's head. This time she used her free hand to run it back down Maura's right side,leaving Maura a shivering mess in their wake. The kiss slowly transformed, it slowed and matured as Jane dipped her tongue back into Maura's mouth. She swirled around Maura's tongue gently sucking, imploring Maura to explore her mouth. Her entire body trembling, Maura began a slow assault on Jane's mouth. She kissed her sweetly trying to sketch a thousand unspoken words. Tears trickled down her face as she poured love into every pulse of her tongue. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, it could have been a minute or it could have been a day, but they were both jerked out of their revelation at the same moment.

Both of their phones vibrated and they froze in place. Jane was the first to move, placing a last sweet kiss on Maura's lips before she released her hands and reached in her pocket to answer dispatch. "Rizzoli"

"Isles" Maura was beet red. She put her fingers to her swollen lips and stared, eyes wide into the blazing obsidian eyes of her friend.

"We're on our way." It was like a spell had been broken, Jane backed away finally releasing Maura. Something like a 8 pound shot put ball was yanked from the pit of Maura's stomach as cold air swept between them. "Let's go"

The car ride was silent as they drove to a new crime scene in Back Bay. Jane was very aware of Maura's hands, sitting in the very center of her lap they hadn't moved an inch the entire drive. Usually a topic of great debate, Jane's driving was impeccable, hands at ten and two, her eyes didn't stray from the center of the lane in front of her. They began to climb a hill and Maura flinched when Jane reached for the gear shift. She shifted quickly and slowly put her hand back at the two o'clock position.

Jane's bicep flexed when she put her hand back on the wheel. Maura closed her eyes and tried her best to swallow but her mouth was bone dry. Inside this enclosed space Jane's scent was overpowering her senses. It was a mixture of sweat, sex, and Jane and it was intoxicating. Jane had changed back into her suit but the extra clothes weren't enough to fade the lingering feeling of Jane's half naked body grinding against her. The tips of Maura's fingers were pressing pale half moons into the backs of her hands as she restrained herself. She wasn't sure what she would do if she let herself relax. After what seemed an eternity they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was packing up files at the end of her shift when Korsak tapped the edge of her desk. "Hellooo?" Her head snapped up, having just realized her ex-partner had said something.

"Sorry, what's up?"

He chuckled. "I was just asking if you wanted to join us at The Dirty Robber, but you were obviously somewhere else."

There was no use denying it, she was about twenty miles east of headquarters, at Maura's house where Giovanni should be knocking on Maura's door at any moment. "No, I think I should go home, tired you know?"

"Okay Jane, drive safe." He gave her an awkward glance before following Frost and Frankie out the door.

Jane got in her car but didn't drive straight home. She needed some air, she needed to think. She rolled all the windows down, letting the chill of the early spring fill the car. She drove in no particular direction, making turns every few blocks, snaking through the city. What had she done, how could she be so reckless? Maura had caught her off guard, her emotions were running so high on that roof. What could she do now? Had she ruined her and her best friend's relationship forever? How could she come back from this? What would she tell Maura, what could she tell herself? It was just too much and the tears started flowing again. _Damn it! Get it together Jane._ She didn't know the last time she had cried this much. Her car rolled into Beacon Hill and Jane found herself three streets from Maura's house without even realizing the direction she had been driving. Maura was like a lighthouse, calling her wayward savior home.

When she realized her mistake, Jane rerouted the car to a nearby neighborhood park. She got out of the car and began pacing the parking lot. She was battling with herself, she wanted more than anything to call Maura or to just drive by the house. It was taking all the restraint she had not to go interrupt whatever the hell was going on over there. She had all but decided to pay her mother an impromptu visit in the doctor's guest house, when her phone vibrated on her hip.

"Rizzoli" she snapped through gritted teeth.

"Jane?" A timid Dr. Isles responded. "You didn't come over after work."

"I thought you had a date." A gust of wind slipped past Jane's lips as her entire body relaxed.

" I cancelled that this afternoon. Jane we need to talk." tension laced her voice. "Can you come over?"

Jane leaned her head against the hood of her car, one hand poised to open the door. "I don't think that's a good idea Maur." As much as Jane wanted to run over there, she didn't trust herself. Her body's reactions to the heady blonde were no longer held in check. She could still feel the imprint of Maura's body and the taste of her was like a drug. An empty house with plenty of beds, couches, tables, and floors for that matter was not a place Jane believed she could have a sensible conversation with the doctor at the moment.

"Oh… ok."

"Can you meet me somewhere else?"

"Of course! Where are you?"

Jane avoided the question. "How about The Venetian? In ten minutes?" The Venetian was an upscale bar around the corner from Maura's house but Jane didn't want her to know how close she actually was.

"Ok." Both of them listened to the other breathe for a moment before hanging up.

When she hung up, Jane got in the car and put her head on the steering wheel. She attempted to get her nerves under control. This conversation had the ability to break her. She was so in love with Maura and she had been for so long. Everything about this women called out to Jane: the way her eyes lit up when Jane made a corny joke, the tiny crinkle between her eyebrows when she was trying to rationalize some social cue she missed, the way her mind worked and the passion in her eyes when she talked about the things that were important to her, the way she made Jane feel like she was one of those things. Jane needed Maura in her life and up until recently she had been content with the open and intimate friendship they shared.

The last few months though, it had gotten progressively harder to watch her date these guys that were undeserving of someone as perfect and beautiful and wonderful as Maura. It got even harder when Maura admitted that she was attracted to Jane's brother Tommy. Jane had told herself a million times it would never work between her and Maura. Maura was from a different world. She was cultured and smart, she wasn't meant for someone like Jane, she would end up with some fancy doctor or lawyer. When Maura not only was willing to venture out into Southie, but to Jane's kin, it practically killed her. She was smarter and more sophisticated than Tommy! I mean, she loved him but her brother was an idiot, he was a criminal, and culture for Tommy was buying nunchucks from Chinatown. Then came Giovanni, the walking billboard of skeez, if she wanted a blue collar, Italian, from Southie why didn't she want Jane?

Jane pulled up to The Venetian's valet right at the ten minute mark. After talking the young attendant into letting her park her own car, Jane was two minutes late when she walked into the lavish bar. A moment later she spotted Maura in a small corner booth, speaking to a tentative waiter. When their eyes made contact , Maura blushed looking down into her hands. Maura was wearing a midnight blue dress, with a matching wrap that was dripping off her bare shoulders. The ensemble, her creamy skin, and the darkest red blush burning through her cheeks was enough to wreck what was left of Jane's nerves. She slowly made her way to the table, the waiter walked away as Jane sat down.

"I ordered you a beer." Maura said to her fingers.

"Thank you." The waiter returned with the ladies beverages and asked Jane if he could get her anything else. She said the beer was fine and he disappeared into the throng of people hovering near the bar. Jane took a long swig from the bottle, her only way to prepare for the battle to come.

"You should really put that in a glass Jane, you have no idea the germs that linger in the ice baths they keep those in."

"Maura-" Jane began to rebuff her friends neurosis but decided on a different tact. "I'm sorry."

"Oh." was the only response Maura had and the word lingered between them. She sipped her wine and gave no indication that she intended to add to her one syllable reply.

Jane wasn't sure her heart could take it. They just sat there not saying anything and not looking at each other. "Maura you're killing me here!" She finally conceded, putting her elbows on the table and resting her eyes on the palms of her hands.

"I don't want you to be sorry" Maura admitted. Jane looked up and a set of big hazel eyes were studying her over the rim of Maura's wine glass. Her hands were now lying flat on the edge of the table.

"Maura I-" Jane started, unsure of what to say, unable to explain what happened but it didn't matter because her friend cut her off.

"Jane, you don't have to apologize for what you did. It was…" Maura paused and touched her lips, "unexpected, but not undesired." Jane couldn't look away from the finger now tracing the bruised and supple skin. "I should be the one to apologize, after everything we've been through, I should have known." Her hand dropped and she began trailing the same finger around the rim of her wine glass. Maura took a breath, as if to brace herself "Slucky was a mistake, misplaced affection while you were in recovery after the incident." She picked up the glass and took a infantesimal sip, not taking her eyes off of Jane's obsidian ones. "After that I knew what I wanted." She put the glass down but didn't move her hands from the center of the table. "The issue was I didn't know I could have it. I was so blinded by my own desires, that I couldn't see what was right in front of me." The blood was rushing in Jane's ears again. Her tongue was dry because she couldn't bring herself to close her mouth and her breathing hadn't been stable since Maura had started talking. "Tommy." The word hung between them and Jane cringed. Maura finally looked down, picking at the stem of her glass. Jane went to take a sip from her empty beer bottle. Realizing she would get no relief she sat it back down on the table and waited for Maura to continue. "Tommy, was a diversion tactic... You really have no idea how much you and your brother look alike." When she said this she looked back up to Jane's eyes begging for understanding but expecting anger. What she found was nothing, a blank, controlled look had settled over her friends features.

"And-" Jane started.

"And Giovanni was intentional." Maura rushed on, wincing on the last word. "I saw how much he got under your skin when we met and at this point I was beyond frustration. I'm sorry Jane, I didn't realize you would react this way. Honestly, I didn't even know if you could see me and I was hurting and I lashed out and this is all my fault. I'm sorry!" Anguish was etched all over Maura's face, she was beside herself, the tears welling in her eyes snapped Jane out of her reverie. She placed a hand over Maura's trembling one, stopping her rant in its tracks.

"I see you Maura, I've always seen you."

Embarrassed to interrupt what was clearly a moment the waiter re-appeared, asking if they were ready for another drink. Jane, not removing her hand or her eyes from Maura, ordered another beer and glass of wine. After her detailed confession Maura seemed to have reverted back into timid silence.

They sat in silence for a moment, Jane tracing circles on the back of Maura's hand. The waiter returned and discreetly placed their drinks on the table removing the empties. Jane closed her eyes, continuing her menstrations, she deliberated all that Maura had revealed. This wasn't what she had expected at all. She walked into the bar preparing to be executed for her erratic behavior. She broke the silence with her voice cracking. "I didn't know."

"If I had known…" Her voice dropped off and her eyes dropped to their hands in the center of the table.

"Can we leave now?" Maura bit down once the words breached her lips. The question pierced the air in Jane's lungs.

"Excuse me." Jane stood up and went to the bar to settle their tab. She returned shortly, taking Maura's hand and leading her from the bar. She stopped at the valet stand. "Where's your ticket?" She asked looking down at the wide eyed blonde.

"I walked." Emboldened Jane led Maura to her car, opening the passenger side door for her before releasing her hand. She quickly slid into the driver's seat and took a ragged breath before turning the key in the ignition.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in Maura's drive much quicker than it should have taken to get up the hill. Once there however, neither seemed able to remove themselves from the car. They sat there frozen, both staring at the giant house looming up in front of them. Maura on her part was having trouble breathing. The enormity of the barrier they were about to hurdle over was stuck somewhere between her ribcage. She wanted this, she had wanted it for longer than she cared to recognize but the possible consequences for taking this step weighed on her. She was sure she wasn't the only one thinking about it as Jane hadn't moved either.

As they sat the tension coursed through them both. After what felt to Maura like an eternity— "Maybe I should go," Jane was ringing her hands, rubbing the scars in both her palms, a nervous habit she had picked up over the last couple of years.

"Jane, get out of the car." Maura breathed. Jane's trembling fingers fought with the door handle for a moment before she managed to get it open. She walked slowly around the car while Maura took a deep breath. She grasped Maura's hand helping her out and led her to the front door. She let go only to open the screen while Maura fumbled with the house keys. Jane was standing directly behind Maura and she could feel her warm breath on the back of her neck, making it very hard to concentrate on unlocking the door. Jane traced her finger along Maura's pulse pulling her hair back and she dropped the keys. She quickly crouched down to pick them up and when she came back up a soft guttural sound escaped Jane's throat that pulled at Maura's insides, making her legs turn to jelly. She righted herself and finally the door swung open, providing some much needed cool crisp air. They stepped inside but before Maura could make the way across her living room, Jane yanked her arm pulling her back to the now closed door.

When their lips met is was like the Fourth of July, tiny explosions racked Maura's body. She tangled her hands into Jane's curls pulling her to her. Jane's hands roamed her body, fluttering through her hair, tracing electric down her spine, grasping her perfect behind and wrenching her closer still. They travelled down the back of her thighs and before she knew it, her legs were wrapped around the detective's waist, grinding her body into the still clothed Jane Rizzoli. Her skirt was hiked up from the friction between their bodies as Jane carried them into the nearest bedroom, never releasing Maura's lips.

One arm wrapped around her, Jane lowered Maura onto the bed of the guest room, when she set her down Jane began to pull off her jacket. Not wanting to miss a thing Maura scurried to the top of the bed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. She scrambled back to the edge of the bed on her knees and resumed her attack on Jane's lips. Jane's fingers were tracing lines down her face and around her collar, the back of her nails sliding across the top of her breast. The sensation was sending vibrations through her most sensitive parts. She pulled back and looking up into Jane's smoldering gaze, she trailed her fingers up her pants and over Jane's thighs. Not taking her eyes off of the obsidian gaze of her new lover she slowly loosened Jane's gun holster and badge from her belt. She slid her hands around the detective's waist and unlatched her cuffs. She reached up and placed all on the nightstand before settling her legs on either side of the still standing brunette.

Jane dropped her jacket unceremoniously at her feet but couldn't bring herself to lift her shirt. Maura could see the indecision in her eyes. "Please, I want to see you." Jane winced. Trying a different tactic Maura kissed Jane again before sliding her fingers under the detectives shirt and looking into her eyes asking permission. Jane gave it with a single somber nod and she slid the shirt up and over Jane's body. The woman standing before her quickly splayed her hands over her abdomen, looking down with eyes shut. Slowly Maura placed her hands over Jane's, pulling her fingers away from her frame. There clear as day, was the scar from when Jane had shot herself. The reason they were here, the jolt that brought Maura's feelings crashing down. Jane shooting herself had affected Maura so profoundly: watching as her world was turned upside down, Jane's life hanging in the balance, her body broken on the sidewalk. There was nothing like the pain of watching everything she knew, everything she loved, everything she wanted crumbling around her. A wave of emotion erupted in Maura's chest and spilled over her eyelids, she pulled Jane to her, kissing the scar tissue.

Jane stopped breathing as Maura pressed her lips to her stomach. She ran featherlight kisses along her waistband provoking a steady pounding pulse to the detective's heated core. "Fuck" Jane breathed through gritted teeth. Maura made short work of Jane's belt buckle. Jane kicked her shoes off and shimmied out of her pants. Standing in front of Maura in no more than a sports bra and boyshorts, Jane slid the midnight shawl off of Maura's shoulders. Maura stood up and faced the wall, pulling her hair to one side, she indicated Jane should be the one to unwrap her gift. She slowly unzipped the dress, skating her fingers down the doctor's spine as she went. The dress fell to the floor in a pool joining Jane's discarded clothes.

Maura turned back around, plunging her tongue into the now familiar mouth of Jane Rizzoli. She snaked her arm around the detective and did a sort of dance move to switch their position before she pushed Jane on the bed, topping her. Once she had the detective where she wanted her, Maura straddled her, knees on either side of her waist. She tangled her fingers back into Jane's hair and sucked on her lower lip.

The pressure of their fused sexes was enough to bring Jane to the precipice and Maura kept grinding into her core. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth, she had never felt so out of control, so overcome with need and desire. Maura was taking no prisoners and Jane was sure she would combust soon at this rate. "Ah, fuck Maura" she cried as the blonde bit into her neck. Blonde waves fell over her face as the petite woman rock against her once more. She leaned forward to place a bruising kiss on her detective's lips.

"Jane, gah- I want you, please" Maura slid her hands into the wild tangles spread across the bed spread. She rocked into the tight muscled Amazon beneath her and her abdomen quaked. Jane unclasped Maura's bra and ran her tongue down her throat ending at the bottom of her sternum. She reached a hand up cupping her right breast and used her thumb to trace circles around the areola, when Maura ground their bodies together again she flicked Maura's hardening nipple. "Mmm" Maura's back arched at the tiny measure, pushing her breast deeper into Jane's hand. Jane repeated the motion again and again watching as a flushing Maura lost herself in the sensation.

"God you're so fuckin' beautiful" Jane wrapped her other arm around Maura's waist and flipped her onto her back, she pressed one knee between her legs "Damn Maura, you're so wet!"

"Only for you," she whispered into her lover's ear "this is what you do to me." She pressed herself into her raven haired goddess, her dripping center ground into Jane's sartorius muscle. "Can you feel the way my body responds to you?" she was panting at this point, begging. "Jane now, I want you now" she breathed. "Ffff-mm- God!" The last word was whimpered, a prayer. One hand still caressing Maura's chest, Jane slid the other between their bodies while she took Maura's unattended breast into her mouth. She slipped her hand into her lacy panties cupping her sex. She dipped two fingers into Maura, triggering a gargled curse in a language Jane did not know. She palmed Maura's already swollen clit and rode out a slow and sweet pace, using her thigh to press herself deeper, while Maura trembled beneath her. "Ah… Bog… Brže, Faster!" Maura hot breath whooshed past Jane's ear as her breathing sped up. Her nails carved paths down Jane's back. "Fu- my god! Deeper baby, go deeper" Maura was all curled toes and crushed eyelids, ready to explode when Jane ceased all movement. Her eyes sprang open!

"What? No!" Maura protested, digging her nails in deeper to mark her displeasure.

"Patience." Jane chuckled and gave Maura a chaste kiss on her pouty lips. She then began to slide down the woman's body. Her fingers outlined either side until she hooked a finger from each hand into what was left of Maura's panties. Once she slid them off she made her way back up slowly kissing and nipping. Maura was squirming and convulsing, suffering mini orgasms every time Jane bit down. Once she reached the blondes supple lips Jane hovered over her one hand holding onto the bed frame while she administered one last long and passionate kiss before slamming into Maura's snuff box.

"Uhhn… fuck!" Jane had never heard Maura swear before.

"Oh yeah? That's what you want?" Jane's lips hovered over Maura's, their breath colliding, her hair a curtain of black silk, raining around them. She slid her fingers back out slowly, curling them on the way out.

"Mmm" She slammed into her again and set up a punishing rhythm.

"Maura. Open your eyes. I want to watch you come." As the doctor's lids fluttered open, she bucked into her again.

"Oh Jane, it's so good. What are you doing to me?" Maura's eyes were filled with raw lust and adoration. "I'm- I'm..." her body clenched around Jane's hand.

"Oh God, baby you're so tight." On the last stroke Jane left her fingers inside her, knuckles to her cleft. It came over Maura like a freight train, like a wave of pure ecstasy, her tongue went numb, her lips tingled, the arch in her back did a scene straight out of _The Exorcist_. She wordlessly mouthed her lovers name over and over. Jane rode the wave with her, tracing her lips with her tongue, while staring deep into her eyes. As Maura steadied, Jane slowly removed her fingers, first one then the other, with the same upward stroke to her g-spot and each time she ran over it Maura convulsed again, crying out. She relaxed her body on top of Maura's, replacing a knee between her legs with her torso. She continued to trail kiss everywhere she could reach: Maura's lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, shoulders, the tops of her breasts, before settling her head on Maura's chest. They stayed like that, Maura stroked Jane's head while Jane listened as her heart beat began to settle.

"I love you." Jane said it so low that Maura wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear it, so she didn't respond. She just lay there, in complete and utter bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke the sun was barely up, it couldn't have been any later than 5:30 in the morning. The sun however was hitting the room at an odd angle and it took Maura a moment to realize she was in her guest bedroom. They had never made it upstairs last night. Jane still had one arm draped across her but had made her way to the other side of the bed. She was snoring lightly with a small gap allowing air to escape between her lips. Maura had spent countless nights with Jane but never had she allowed herself to truly appreciate the beauty of the woman lying beside her. Innocence etched her face in sleep. None of the horrors or troubles, from the life they shared, seemed to be on her mind. In sleep her tangled black curls were strewn across her beautiful olive toned face, tickling her eyelids, sticking to day old lip balm. While she lay there studying the sinewed beauty of her sicilian lover, memories of last night came flooding forward. She pressed her thighs together in an attempt to quell her budding arousal. It took everything she had not to lean forward and touch her lips to Jane', to not run her tongue down the sinews of her throat, or trace the tips of fingers down her hard and lean back muscles; she didn't want to wake her.

The detective hadn't been sleeping well over the span of their current case. It was a difficult one where an entire family had been murdered leaving a small boy orphaned. Anything to do with kids always ran through Jane and put her on edge and they hadn't found a lead in the case yet. Instead of pestering her, Maura slid from under her arm and headed upstairs to her shower.

—

A cold draft woke Jane up and when she parted one eyelid she realized she was in bed alone. She rolled over to see it was only 7 o'clock. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. With an urgent need, she trotted off to the guest bathroom in the hall, still in her bra and underwear.

"Jane is that you?" Jane froze, almost tripping over her own feet, when she heard the unquestionable voice of her mother. Angela Rizzoli came around the corner to catch her daughter in queer circumstances. "Janie, put some clothes on!"

"Jesus! Ma!" Jane whirled around sprinting back into the guest room swinging the door shut behind her.

Angela's voice penetrated the closed door. "That's no way for a guest to behave Janie. I raised you better than that! Now get dressed and come out here, I'll make you bunnies for breakfast" with that she made her way back to the kitchen. Jane searched the top drawer for pajama bottoms and a tank top. Having spent a multitude of nights with her best friend, she had her own mini wardrobe in Maura's guest room. She shuffled to the bathroom to relieve her bladder and take a quick shower. Once the hot water ran over her the tension that she had apparently been holding seemed to wash away. Images of the previous night flashed through her mind. Maura's lips on hers, her hands on the red head's body, the way she called out her name. This train of thought was winding up in the very pit of Jane's stomach so she got out of the shower before it could take a turn she couldn't come back from. She lingered in the mirror trying to drain some of the flush that was now apparent in her face. Giving it up as a bad job, she padded back across the hall to change into an outfit suitable for work.

Fully dressed, gun, handcuffs, and badge replaced, Jane made her way into the kitchen. Maura still hadn't made her way downstairs but her mother was leaning over the countertop, doing the Sudoku in the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Can I get one of those?" Jane slid into a seat at the breakfast bar while her mother served her a hot plate. "Thanks Ma."

"You two got home late last night, what'd you stop at The Robber?" She asked pouring her daughter her first cup of the day.

"No, The Venetian." Maura chimed as she made her way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Angela."

"Morning, Sweetie. Does my daughter usually prance around your house naked?" Jane almost spit out her coffee.

"Ma!"

"Well it's uncivilized Jane, you should learn some respect, we're not animals!" her mother scolded.

"I wasn't naked Ma, I had on-"

"You had on underwear!" Angela made the sign of the cross and sat a plate on the bar for Maura, who was choking back laughter.

Jane blushed crimson, mumbling "Well, I wasn't really expectin' an audience." Maura rested her hand on the back of Jane's chair.

"It's completely fine Angela and no she hasn't made a habit of it" Maura pursed her lips together and gave Jane a look that said very clearly, to Jane at least, that she expected that to change. Jane suddenly found her pancakes very interesting and didn't lift her head for the rest of breakfast. Angela and Maura went on chatting about their plans for the upcoming Sunday dinner. They were trying to decide between Tiramisu and Zeppole when the call came in.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

"We're on our way, gotta go Ma, thanks for breakfast!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and they were out the door.

"So word is you were half naked in my hallway this morning." They made their way to the detective's car, Jane opening the passenger seat door for her friend. "Seems to me the beginning of a pattern."

"Huh?" they settled in the car as and began to back out of the driveway.

"Well, there were some things between us last night. Two things specifically that I didn't have a chance to get through." Maura eyed the woman sitting next to her. "I don't plan on letting them get between us tonight." Her left hand crossed over the median and began to slowly caress the detective's thigh.

"Maura" Jane growled in warning, "keep that up and we won't make it to BPD."

"I'm just trying to make a point Jane." she traced a line along the inseam of her pants.

"Mm, and what's that?" her voice low and husky.

"Last night was amazing" she squeezed Jane's inner thigh "really amazing, like no one's ever made me feel the way you make me feel." Jane put a hand over Maura's. "But tonight" the doctor lifted both their hands and brought Jane's fingers to her lips "I plan to make you come" she bit the pad of Jane's middle finger and the detective whimpered. "Tonight, I plan to make you scream."

By midday Jane's focus was shot. They had been called in that morning because the tox screen had come back and rohypnol had been found in Mr. Jones' system. This new break was working toward Jane's theory, that Mr. Jones had been incapacitated to gain control over the mother and her two children. The daughter showed signs of sexual abuse and the mother appeared to have been tied up and possibly forced to watch. This theory fit the M.O. of a serial rapist who had hunted in East Harbour, 7 years ago. He hadn't killed his victims last time, which left a very battered family that Jane was now forced to ask, to relive the most horrific moment of their lives.

At about six in the evening, Maura found Jane sitting at her desk going over the tape of her interview with the mother of the older victims, and taking notes. She touched her shoulder "I brought you food"

"Thanks Maur, just let me finish-"

"That will be there when you come back, come on you didn't eat lunch, come down to my office."

"Doc's right Jane, go take a breather" Korsak chimed.

" But the father's on his way up." she protested.

"Me and Frost got this, go Jane, take a break, there'll be plenty for you to do when you come back." he shooed her out of the bullpen.

Once in her office Maura handed Jane a food container. "Is this-"

"Your mother's lasagna? Yes."

"What no quinoa salad? No grilled artichoke hearts with a lemon vinaigrette or reconstituted vegetable starch?" Jane raised an inquisitive brow.

"I assumed comfort food would be appropriate." Maura pursed her lips. "Angela agreed."

"Thanks Maur" Jane scarfed down her favorite food, only realizing then how hungry she was. They sat on the couch in the doctor's office in amicable silence while Maura set about filling out paperwork of her own as Jane ate.

Jane finished the entire bowl and sat the empty container on the coffee table in front of her. "Maura, I don't think I'm going to get out of here anytime soon, we have a lot on our plate."

"I know, I intend to wait" Isles said not looking up from the task at hand.

"No, no you should go. You don't have to wait for me."

"I have plenty to do myself. I'm having the reports from the SVU case sent over. When I'm done we'll both go home." she sat the file she was handling down and grasped Jane's hand and peered into her eyes. "I want this… man caught too Jane but it won't be done in one night."

"It just makes me sick, this bastard has gotten away with this for so long. And Christopher, what about him he's all alone and he'll have to live with what happened for the rest of his life." the anguish this was putting Jane through was evident in her voice. She placed her head in Maura's lap. " And those people upstairs, God Maura, they are so broken. You should have heard the mother. Can you imagine being forced to watch, not being able to do anything, not being able to protect your baby from that, that monster? And knowing, knowing all this time he's still out there, just living in abject fear for seven years. Seven years Maur! They deserve peace, they deserve justice!"

"And they'll have it!" she stroked her hair. "You'll bring it to them, if anyone can find this guy, it's you Jane. We will do this." She lifted her head and pierced her with her green-hazel eyes, pride and love emanating "I have utter faith in you Jane Rizzoli." She gave her a chaste kiss. "Three hours… and I'll collect you from the bullpen." Maura released her face and returned to her report.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine-thirty rolled around and like clockwork, Jane heard the pitter patter of Maura's shoes on the linoleum, once they left the elevator."Are you ready Detective?"

"Yeah, just let me finish this search, the neighbor came forward said she saw a navy blue sedan parked in the alley earlier that evening. If we can match that with-"

"Jane there are thousands of Sedans just in the city."

"I know I just-"

"Alright, come on." Maura pulled Jane's jacket off the back of her chair. "You can help Frankie and Frost to go through DMV records tomorrow."

They made it to Maura's around ten o'clock. Jane dropped her keys in the basket by the door while the strawberry-blonde poured herself a glass of wine and handed Jane a bottle of her favorite beer. Jane loved that Maura kept things in the house just for her. She hadn't wavered on the food front, she was determined to curve the detective's diet. Jane fondly remembered the debacle over the nutritional value of Coco Puffs. However, Maura had made adjustments here and there to make her home more welcoming to Jane: she recorded all of Jane's games for her on the DVR, the guest room had pretty much become a second bedroom for Jane, complete with Bruins and Red Sox memorabilia Maura had given Jane on special occasions, she had turned the room across the hall from the yoga studio into a home gym under the guise of wanting Jane to teach her self defense, not to mention the fact that she had selflessly offered her guest house to Jane's mother last year when her dad turned out to be a world class jerk.

Jane watched, sitting at the breakfast bar, as Maura absentmindedly went through her mail. The doctor was leaning on her elbows on the island and a piece of hair had fallen loose, obstructing Jane's view of her perfect face. She leaned forward and swept the strand behind the blonde's ear leaving her fingers to caress her cream and silk skin. "You're beautiful," she pulled her chin up, "and amazing" she planted a swift kiss on her lips, "and perfect" another, on her cheek this time. "and I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to know you." With this last statement she took Maura's hand and leading her around the bar pulled her into a gentle embrace.

The kiss was long and languid, gentle and fierce. It poured love into Maura's mouth, saying all the things Jane had never had the courage to say. She ran her tongue around Maura's, dipping and sucking she traced Maura's lips and pulled her in closer. She held her and rained bliss down on her. They only came up for air so that Jane could trace Maura's nose with her nose and run feather light kisses from her ear down to her neck.

"Mmm" Maura's breathing was heavy with lust. "Jane I need to-" she whimpered as Jane bit down on her pulse. "I need to shower."

"Okay so let's shower." Jane grinned against her ear.

Maura removed first Jane's badge and then her gun holster, placing them on the counter. Desire streaked through her body as she took Jane by the hand and led them both to the master bedroom. Even though it wasn't physically possible, she had been certain she was going to combust from the sheer passion of the kiss she had just shared with the beautiful detective. She began to get undressed but Jane stopped her.

"I'll do that." She got down on one knee she slipped her hands under the doctor's skirt starting with her lacies, she slid Maura's panties down and under each heel. Jane slid her hands up the doctor's body as she stood. She circled the shorter woman from behind, removed her blouse. After lifting it up and over Maura's head, she made short work of her bra, releasing her taut and supple breasts. She trailed her firm hands up the blonde's body stroking her tight abdomen, cupping her breasts, and then pulling her in closer. She wrapped her hands around her waist and undid the clasp holding her skirt up. She ground her clothed core against Maura's now bare ass before bending down again trailing kisses down her back and over her backside. Maura shivered with anticipation.

"Turn around." a husky voice commanded. Maura complied and turned on the spot, now in nothing but her Louis Vuittons. On her knees Jane was hovered directly in front of Maura's sex, which the blonde was sure had tell-tale signs of her arousal. Jane planted a soft kiss on her right thigh before lifting her foot to slide off her heel. The motion opened up Maura's most sensitive area and Jane gave a low moan of appreciation. "God do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Jane inquired. She ran her hands up the doctor's calve and kissed the inside of her knee before setting her foot back down. She repeated the process on the other leg.

"I have an idea" Maura smirked "but you Jane, you make me feel wildly attractive."

"Then I still haven't done you justice, come." Jane said stripping out of her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She paused at the sink, to tie up her hair and then removed her bra and boyshorts.

A small sound escaped Maura's lips as her voice hitched. She knew Jane was trying not to make a show of disrobing but Jane's body was phenomenal: her smooth olive complexion, her lean toned musculature, her pert breast with chestnut areolas, her slight abs, the wisp of jet-black pubic hair at the apex of her thighs. In the bright light of her bathroom Maura could see that the bullet wound wasn't the only scar adorning the detective's body but the wounds of valor only made her lover that much more beautiful, Maura was in awe. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are gorgeous Jane." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her shoulder and then took her hand and led her into the walk-in shower. "You know, shower sex is very dangerous Jane. There is very little kinetic friction between the soles of our feet and this tile floor."

"So maybe we'll just lather up and I can take you to bed." Jane turned on the steaming water and pulled Maura under it's cascading jets. She drizzled a little of Maura's expensive shower gel into her hands and began to work the soap into the doctor's neck. Catching onto the game Maura did the same, tipping soap into her hand. The pair took turns running their hands over each other's body.

Jane massaged Maura's voluptuous melons with the palms of her hands. The sensitive scar tissue of her identical scars, running over Maura's nipples. The shorter woman took her time lathering up the detective's petite rear end, kneading the twin globes while pushing Jane pelvis into hers, eliciting small whimpers and moans from both women. After a fashion, Jane took to lathering up Maura's legs, starting from the bottom she cupped one leg in both hands and ran the length of her limb only stopping when she brushed the blonde's sex. She repeated this motion several times on each leg, leaving Maura weak kneed and panting.

"I know what you're doing Jane Rizzoli and you won't get away with it." Maura's voice was low and breathy.

"Hm?" Jane stood back up, pressing herself into Maura as she reached for the bottle of soap. "What am I doing Maura?" She reapplied soap to her hand.

"Trying, mmm" Jane cupped her mound "trying to distract me uhhn" she wrapped her hands around Jane's neck and ground herself into her hand. "But I meant what I said this morning gah-" her entire body was vibrating her legs barely holding her up.

"Good, I look forward to it but right now" Jane slid her fingers into her lover "I just don't think I can keep my hands off you" the progression was sweet and slow as Maura rode her hand "the flush on your cheeks right now" she ran her other thumb down her face, "I think is the most precious thing I've ever seen." she used the thumb between Maura's thighs to encircle her clit eliciting a loud moan into her mouth. Maura's core convulsed around her.

"God, you're so ready for me. I think we might break your no shower sex rule Maur." She massaged her rosebud and continued to fuck her with deep long strokes. Maura was lost in the sensation, not sure how she had held on this long. "Go on, come for me Maura, I want to hear you." She picked up speed and Maura's body arched exposing her neck to her captor. Jane skimmed her teeth down her neck, she sucked and bit leaving a red mark just under her chin. She wrapped her arm around Maura's waist holding her up as her body jerked, and then again. Her legs seemed to lose all function as she leaned into Jane Rizzoli.

Jane half dragged Maura to the seat on the back wall of the shower stall. She sat her down and grabbed the showerhead off the opposite wall. Maura sat, head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed as Jane rinsed them both off. She stepped out of the shower and returned to wrap Maura in a fluffy white towel. She scooped her up in her arms and carried her to the bed. She unwrapped her and towel dried her hair before wrapping them both in Maura's comforter and drifting off to sleep with her nose in the doctor's hair.

It was still dark outside when Jane woke and she wasn't immediately sure what woke her. A gentle finger stroked the bridge of her nose again before her eyes fluttered open. Staring down at her was the beautiful gaze of her beloved.

"You, did it again." Maura's words were soft and lilting. Both women were still naked and Maura was using her other hand to trace the detective's abs.

"What time is it?" Jane mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Early." Maura dipped her hand down lower drawing a line from one of Jane's hip bones to the other. She pushed Jane on her back and sat astride the detective. "I thought we might pick up where we left off before I make you breakfast." She placed a chaste kiss on the detective's lips before gently sucking her earlobe. Jane's skin came alive as Maura continued to kiss first her clavicle then down her sternum. She squirmed under her touch as Maura took a ripe breast into her mouth, swirling her tongue before nibbling the already hardened nipple.

"Mmmaura." Jane stroked the top of her head. Maura took the other orb into her hand, massaging and tweaking Jane's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She pulled at the detective's sensitive nipple, eliciting a deep guttural moan. Jane tried and failed to gain some traction raising her hips, trying to alleviate the pressure building between her legs. Maura was having none of it, raising herself up on her knees putting space between them. Jane growled as Maura continued her slow assault on Jane's body. "Patience, Detective." Maura mimicked her words. Jane could feel her smirk on her abdomen as Maura made her way down. She gave her a love bite on her hip and Jane trembled beneath her. Maura moved down avoiding the woman's love box altogether. Tantalizingly slow, Maura ran her tongue down Jane's inner thigh. Jane grabbed for Maura's hair begging her to move to the region that was radiating heat. Instead Maura traipsed one of Jane's legs over her shoulder. She took both of Jane's hands into her own and pinning them to the bed she straddled the remaining leg on the bed.

Jane cried out as Maura thrust into the detective once– twice– three times before steadying herself, leaning forward stretching the dark haired goddess until she could reach her mouth. Bringing both of their hands up above Jane's head, she plunged her tongue into her mouth. Her tongue slid and slipped and writhed, it was invasive and needy, wet and passionate and none too modest. The doctor's skilled tongue scrawled sonnets on the roof of Jane's mouth. Jane's body ached beneath her. "Maura fuck…" she moaned and begged "Maura please!" Soaking wet she ground her clit into Maura's leg, there was no more space between them. "I need you, God I'm so close!"

Dawn broke, lighting the red tangled throughout the blonde's hair and revealing her bright green and sunburst irises . She swept Jane's hair back and held her head in her hands, exploring her obsidian eyes. "I love you too, Jane." Jane's breath caught in her throat and Maura took the moment to bite Jane's bottom lip and dip her tongue back into the honey pot. She slid back down her body and hooked Jane's other leg onto her shoulder. With her hands wrapped around the detective's thighs Maura pierced the veil into Jane's folds.

Her lips took Jane's labia captive as her tongue darted through them to trace tight circles around her panic button. Jane's mind went blank and she entwined her fingers into the strawberry blonde's hair. "Fuck!" she screamed with Maura's name lost on her tongue. She bucked her hips fucking Maura's mouth and this time the doctor allowed it, sucking her in on the up stroke. She grazed her teeth on Jane's sweet bud and Jane whimpered and rocked into her mouth once more.

Maura could feel Jane's arousal dripping from her chin and it made the act more sinuous and sensual. She devoured her, redoubling her efforts her tongue was like a tornado and Jane's center the eye. She took her hood between swollen lips once before flicking hard once more against Jane's clit. That was Jane's undoing, she came loudly and violently in the doctor's mouth: shuddering, shaking, and panting.

Maura finally released her legs and looked up at the beautiful Rizzoli, a smug smile playing at her lips.

Jane took one look at Maura and chuckled. "Your face is a mess; come here." The doctor scrambled up to the top of the bed where Jane grabbed her by the chin and kissed her before wiping the evidence away. "That was incredible." She kissed her again before Maura settled in beneath her arms. They lay like that watching the sun approach through the Jamdani curtains.

"What language were you speaking? The first time we were together?" Jane asked, twisting strands of Maura's hair between her fingers.

"Šumadija-Vojvodina, it's a western dialect of Serbian."

Jane snorted. "May I ask why?"

"It's a very visceral language" she offered up as a means of explanation. "The alarm will go off soon. Any special request for breakfast."

"Anything is fine as long as it comes with a cup of coffee" Jane beamed. "Any chance of you making it in those shoes from last night?"

"Hm. I actually need to stop on the way in and have Vertolli take a look at them. I must have stepped in something at the crime scene, they need to be cleaned." Jane shot up at the pathologists last words.

"That's it!" she ran into the doctor's closet grabbing a robe to wrap around herself.

"Jane? What's it? What did I say?" Maura called to her while she scrambled around the room collecting her clothes.

"Maura get dressed, we've got to go. You just cracked the case!" she swept down and pecked Maura's lips. " My girlfriend is a genius!" the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. She froze halfway to the door and looked back, eyes wide with a look of utter horror on her face.

Maura sat up and giggled at Jane's deer caught in the headlights expression. "Well go on, I'll be down in a moment."

Jane righted herself and ran her hands through her hair, anxiety etched across her face, before she made her way to the guest room to change and call Korsak.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'd just like to preface this with saying that I have no beta and this probably hasn't been edited thoroughly**_

Jane's epiphany was just the break BPD needed. They were able to connect the traces of industrial cleaner found in the clothes of the first family, with the shoe shiner the father from the second family had visited the day of the attack. After wrapping up the case, everyone decided there was cause for celebration and decided to meet up at The Dirty Robber. After her slip up that morning Jane had avoided the morgue all day, so when six o'clock rolled around and everyone was getting ready to head to the bar, Jane found herself hovering around the glass doors of the autopsy room.

"Jane?" Maura's voice came ringing out of the silence.

"Jesus, Maura!" Jane spun around, the sound coming from the wrong direction. There she was, standing with Senior Analyst Chang.

"Thank you, Susie." she gave the young woman a nod and handed her a stack of papers. Then turned warmly to Jane "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, everybody's going to The Robber" she shuffled her feet and wasn't making eye contact with Maura. Suddenly she felt very shy and her throat had lost all moisture. "Do you want to go?" she asked the ceiling. The rest came out in a flood "I mean we don't have to, I can take you home if that's what you want, or I mean we could go somewhere else." she took a breath and when Maura didn't respond for what felt like an eternity, though in reality was less than five seconds, she finally looked at the doctor. "I'll just take you home."

Maura was very confused, she didn't understand what was bothering Jane. They had barely said ten words to each other on the car ride into BPD and she hadn't seen her since. Maura didn't think she had missed anything. Could it be about this morning? Did Jane think it was a mistake to call her, her girlfriend, did she not mean it. The indecision was plain across Jane's face. Did she need time, to sort out her feelings? Is that why she wanted Maura to go home? "Ok." Maura felt deterred, she had been sure a relationship was where they were headed but now she wasn't so sure and if Jane needed space to work out her feelings, that was what she would give her.

Both women were silent the entire way to Beacon Hill, both lost in their own train of thought. For Jane's part, she was feeling incredibly defeated, how had she screwed up things so royally? Maura would barely look at her. She knew it was too soon to call Maura her girlfriend but was it so ridiculous? They had spent years skirting around their feelings for one another. Maura had made it clear that she had wanted, or thought she wanted, Jane for at least the past year and a half. Was the reality not what she had expected? Had Jane let her down somehow?

She pulled up to the estate and Maura jumped out before she could even think about opening the door for her. Once she was out Maura bent down through the window. "Goodnight, Jane." Green eyes pierced the side of the detective's head but she didn't respond, she just hung her head and put the car in reverse.

R&I

She was on a mission, she was the last one to arrive at The Dirty Robber but she walked past her friends and straight to the bar. She ordered three shots of whiskey and a beer. She took the three shots before sitting down at her party's table with the beer. Korsak, Frost, and Frankie were lively, chatting and joking, just happy to have closed the case. When they toasted to Jane she chugged her whole beer and then went to the bar in the guise of buying another. She took another three shots before returning to the table. The boys chatted around her merrily, she nodded and smiled when expected, her responses were monosyllabic.

The night wore on, Jane lost track of how many drinks she had and soon her banter didn't make sense. It was Frankie who realized something was wrong when Jane began to slur her words. "You okay, Janie?"

"Mm fine Frankie, s'cool." The waitress walked back over to collect the bottles off the table. "Hey sweetie, can I get'nother 'skey please?" She flashed her a megawatt smile with her hand on the waitresses wrist.

"She'll have a glass of water," her brother intervened, lowering her hand.

"S'not what I asked for Frankie, s'not what I want." The waitress gave Frankie a knowing smile and walked away from the table.

"You sure you're alright? You hit it pretty hard tonight." Her brother pulled her chair back on all fours as Jane leaned back trying to recapture the girl's attention.

" Yep! Just wasn't done, thas'all"

"You think you've had enough sis?"

"Man I don't know, you don't know. What do you know?" Jane leaned back in her chair again. She felt miserable and nobody was going to tell her how she should be right now.

"You're right I don't know nothin' Janie. Can I get your keys, huh?" He sat Jane's seat back down again. She fished her keys out of her pocket and threw them on the table. Frost had been having a heated discussion with Korsak about the benefits of social media in forensics. When he heard Jane's keys hit the table he zeroed in on the situation. He texted the only sane person he knew Jane would listen to.

_Maura: Sorry to bother you so late Doc. Would you mind coming to get Jane. I think she's had a little too much to drink and she doesn't seem herself. _

"My brother the alter boy ladies and gems! Lil Frankie" She saluted him and in a deep voice mocked "Detective Frank." She giggled "Little Detective Frankie. You're so good Frankie, s'good like you don't even know." She laughed without humor "you don'even how doesn'matter. Doesn'matter Frankie! They'on't care."

"Yeah, alright Sis" he slid the keys in his pocket. The waitress came back with a pitcher of water and a glass. Frankie poured his sister a glass.

"No I mean, wassit, wassit, wassit to you huh Frank?" She jerked forward and held onto her brothers shoulder. " I mean what you think we're gonna turn out like Pops? You think, you think cuz he's in us" She traced a vein along her arm with the hand not holding Frankie. "We're gonna be jus like'm?" She leaned back and laughed "well we're not Franks, we got our own shoes you'n me. Tomm'and Pops they're too bitches for their britches" she hiccuped "Big for their britches, yeah." She leaned in real close "But you'n me, girls don'wannus." she laid her head on the table and wrapped her arms around herself "nah they don' wannus." And with that she closed her eyes and let the numb wash over her...

"Jane? Jane!" Jane jerked out of her comatose state to see a pair of hazel eyes scrutinizing her. "Come on let's go." With that Maura took Jane's keys from Frankie and led the detective to her own car, holding the passenger side door open for her wasted lover. They rode in silence again, this time the tension was only radiating off of Maura while Jane was simply trying to hold onto reality. Maura knew there was no point in yelling at Jane for her foolishness tonight, she could barely keep her head up straight on her shoulders. Whatever needed to be said was going to have to wait until morning. She pulled right up to the door and half carried Jane into the house. She knew she wouldn't make it upstairs so she settled for the guest room. Sitting Jane on the bed, she stripped her of her gun and badge, then her shirt and pants. She tucked Jane into the sheets and then went and got aspirin and a bottle of water and set it on the nightstand in case Jane woke in the middle of the night. Instead of stripping herself, she rummaged through the Guest Room dresser and came up with a pair of Jane's pajama pants and a BPD T-shirt. Slipping them on she crawled into bed next to Jane and fell back asleep at about three a.m.


	7. Chapter 7

A sharp pounding was etching a path behind Jane's right eye socket. The beating sun that had rested over her face was not helping. She tried turning over but the second she moved her eyes sprang open and she found herself hurtling to the bathroom. She was violently sick in the toilet twice before she realized where she was. She leaned back on the tub and closed her eyes, trying to keep the room from spinning. About 20 minutes she lay there before she heard a tinkling voice at the door.

"Jane?"

"No don't come in Maura"

"Ok." a small voice called back to her, after a beat.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck. There was a sheen to her skin and a pale green hue to her olive complexion. Why were her eyelids all red and puffy? She couldn't remember crying? She ran cold water in the sink and tried washing her face, she brushed her teeth. Scanning the empty hallway on the other side of the door, she padded back into the guest room. She took the aspirin the doctor had so thoughtfully set out for her and drank the bottle of room temperature water. The room was still swimming and her head still pounding so she rolled back into the covers and passed out.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Maura came in with a sandwich and another bottle of water. Jane rolled over when she placed the tray on the nightstand "Hey." Jane's sleepy voice greeted her with a weak smile. Maura did not smile back, nor did she speak. Instead, she sat in a chair in the corner of the room, facing Jane with her legs crossed. Jane sat up and feeling marginally better she took a tentative bite of the sandwich. "Mm thanks Maur." Realizing how hungry she was she dug in.

"Did you even eat last night?" Maura's tone was clipped. Jane flushed and shook her head. Silence fell between them. Maura seemed to be weighing something and Jane thought it best to let her speak her peace.

"You were belligerently drunk last night." Jane nodded and continued to chew. "Ok, why were you belligerently drunk last night?" Jane shrugged noncommittally. "Ok." Maura stood up and made to leave the room, she wasn't going to put up with uncooperative Jane.

"Wait!"Jane put the sandwich down and tried to get up but she was still tangled in the blanket and sheets. Instead she called after Maura "Ok, I just didn't " Jane was trying to form an intelligible sentence but her brain was still sluggish. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, if that's not what you want I understand, just please don't walk away."

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Maura came back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why did you bring me home last night?"

"I just figured you didn't want to be around me." she picked at the duvet. "After what I said… maybe you were having second thoughts… about us." A dead silence fell over the room and Jane couldn't bring herself to look at Maura for the fear that all her worst nightmares may come true the moment she looked in the doctor's eyes.

The silence was broken moments later when Maura, no longer able to contain herself, erupted with laughter. Jane's head snapped up bewilderment deep set in the lines of her face. When Maura saw Jane's face she actually snorted, catching herself she slapped her hand over her mouth. The line crinkled between Jane's eyebrows "Did you just snort at me?"

"I'm sorry" a blush seared across the blonde's face. Lowering her hands "Jane, why would you think I don't want to be your girlfriend? I already told you how I feel. I thought maybe you were trying to work things out."

"Things? What things?" finally untangled, Jane crawled down to the end of the bed and sat cross legged in front of Maura. She was now wearing the cheesiest schoolboy grin imaginable.

"I don't know Jane, you were the one being all closed off and jumpy yesterday!" Maura scolded.

"That's just because I didn't know how you were going to take it. It was a slip of the tongue, that doesn't mean I didn't mean it. I want you." She kissed Maura chastely on the lips. "I want you to be mine."

Maura blushed again and stood up to straddle Jane's legs. "I like the sound of that." she took Jane's head in her hands and looked down at her. "So… girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's "Mine?"

The word unfurled something in Maura, something primal in the pit of her stomach and the depths of her chest. "Yours." She leaned in and this time the kiss was not so innocent. This time it was passionate and demanding, it was deep and loving. Jane was speechless, Maura had never taken command like this. She was wrapped around her, crushing their bodies together. Her tongue was on fire leaving pools of ember and burning flesh in its wake. Jane flipped her over and laid her down but not content with the space this left between them, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, pulling her closer. She tangled her hands into the brunettes hair and trapped her bottom lip once more sucking on the sweet nectar that was simply Jane. It wasn't long before the blonde was lost in the feel of her lover: the gentle trace of her tongue on Maura's as it twisted and bobbed and beckoned, the heat of her body as it pressed Maura into the bed, Jane's calloused but gentle hands as they drew lines down Maura's face. The treatment was wrecking Maura's insides, she was nothing but touch and shudders by the time they came up for air. She was dizzy with lust, with love, with desire. She released her hold but whimpered with displeasure as Jane sat up on her knees, leaving Maura's body void of the delicious pressure and heat.

"Can I ask you something?" Jane traced her finger along one of the legs wrapped around her.

"Mm?"

"Why are you wearing my PJs?"

"They're comfortable." Maura leaned up, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck so that she could continue the slow assault on Jane's lips. She released her lips just to continue to trail kisses along her jaw and then took her earlobe in her mouth. She tugged it with her teeth, liberating a deep guttural moan from Jane's lips. Her lips a whisper on Jane's ear, she breathed "Do you mind?"

The detective shook her head, "Mm-mm, at the moment though, you're a little overdressed." she laid Maura back down and unwrapped her legs from her torso before shifting off the bed. She slipped her fingers under the waistband and slid her own pants off of Maura before she settled back into her position above Maura on her knees. Maura ran her hands over her lover's abs and hummed contentment. Jane smirked "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes" Maura trapped her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I was wondering why I was naked when I woke up, not taking advantage were you doctor?" Jane tried to pull a serious face but the grin broke through.

"Necrophilia isn't my thing but I won't lie there are certain advantages to having the sexiest detective in Boston in your bed." Maura snaked her legs back around Jane's hips and pulled her closer until Jane fell onto her hands on either side of the doctor's head.

"Only in Boston?" Maura could feel Jane's smirk against her throat.

"Hmm… to be honest I haven't done the work but I'm more than happy to conduct the field research" Maura giggled when Jane poked her in the ribs.

"Maybe later we'll have to do a blind study." Jane trailed her nose along Maura's and began placing a kiss under her right ear.. She let her weight fall into Maura grinding their sexes together as the doctor let out a low moan.

"Mm, promise?" She pulled her warm blooded detective even closer digging her nails into Jane's back as she lifted her hips off of the bed meeting Jane's hot center with the upstroke. A gust of wind escaped Jane's lips and she closed her eyes to steady her breathing. Maura raised her hand to caress the detective's flushed cheek. Jane leaned into the smaller woman's touch. "Jane look at me." As the Italian blinked, the melted dark chocolate eyes bore down into the starburst one's beneath her. Maura truly had the most beautiful eyes the young detective had ever seen. At times they were a storm on a warm summer day, sometimes they were all the colors of a forest in the throws of fall, other times they were like they were now, fiery and all consuming. Maura took one of the detectives hands in hers, forcing Jane to carry her weight on the other, her bicep flexing between them. Without breaking eye contact the doctor brought Jane's hand to her lips and kissed the raised scar tissue of the center before sliding it between their bodies and down her abdomen to the apex of her thighs.

"Ffff… God Maura you're dripping!"

"I can't help it, my body aah just reacts to you." Jane slid a finger through her lover's folds, teasing her entrance before spreading her arousal and circling her protruding clit. Maura's back went rigid at the sensual touch, she had stopped breathing. Jane leant down and gave her shoulder a light nip, bringing her back down and Maura pushed the oxygen out of her chest. "Mmm baby how do you do that?" Maura's hips made slow concentric circles of their own volition.

"Do what?"

"You've barely touched me and I can't– unh, I can't wait. God, baby I need you!" Maura wrapped her arms around her lover's torso, her legs around Jane's waist grinding into her— forcing the brunette to hold them both up. Jane couldn't hold the pose and still keep her other hand where they both wanted it to be. She slowly lowered them to the bed, allowing Maura the control she was taking anyway. The blond slid her hands down the back of Jane's boyshort pushing them lower as she forced Jane's pelvis into her own, trapping her hand between them. The sound that came from Maura was like a wounded animal, she was panting and whimpering and grinding against Jane with utter abandon.

"What do you need Maura,? Tell me."

"I need– mm, I need you inside me." Needing no other admission, Jane loosened the vice grip Maura's legs had become around her waist. She slammed their mouths back together and without warning pressed three fingers into the warm flesh of her love.

"Jane!" she rocked them together, welcoming the intrusion. Jane pumped into Maura fast and hard, the doctor kept pace lifting to meet long slender fingers. "Right there my love." Maura whispered affirmations into her ear while sweat dripped down her back. She rode her fingers bringing them impossibly closer every time. She traced her tongue along the rim of Jane's ear and purred– "this is where you belong, you feel so good." Jane sped up her already frantic pace, her head resting on the bed to Maura's right. "Ohh Baby, you've got me." She ran her hands up Jane's back and through her hair. "I'm yoursss" pain and pleasure collided as Jane bit into her shoulder, she yanked the handful of hair she was holding onto and ran her tongue up Jane's clavicle.

"Janie, does Maura have–" everyone froze. Jane mid thrust was stock still, like if she didn't move Angela Rizzoli would not see them. She didn't know what else to do: the midday sun was pouring in from the open curtains, the blanket was about six feet away balled up on the floor along with the sheets, her underwear had ridden the wave of their consummation down to her knees. There was an unbearable eight second pause before any movement was made. All that could be heard was Maura's ragged breath (apparently holding one's breath when under duress was a Rizzoli family trait). Then there was the woosh of air as the matron turned on her heels and shut the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

_First Things First: I want to apologize for such a long wait between chapters. I know I hate when I have to wait and I am a total hypocrite. _

_My sorry (but legitimate) excuse: I am currently taking 5 summer classes trying to finish undergrad so that I can start grad school in the fall. Also I was tapped to be a part of a grant project to create a geographic storytelling website for those who are a part of the addiction recovery community and I tutor college athletes, I'm in the process of renovating a home that I am also currently moving into— so I've been super busy. Sorry guys, but life!_

_Anyways…_

_Here are the next few chapters and my plan is to finish this story before the end of the summer. I have an idea of where I want it to go but I will definitely take any suggestions into consideration. _

_Also, I have no beta, so if anyone would like to volunteer their services I can probably get these out faster._

_Happy Reading and Thank a Deity for Holiday Weekends!_

***See first chapter for disclaimer***

_Also I skipped the Angela confrontation but don't worry it's coming!_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Jane!" she rocked them together, welcoming the intrusion. Jane pumped into Maura fast and hard, the doctor kept pace lifting to meet long slender fingers. "Right there my love." Maura whispered affirmations into her ear while sweat dripped down her back. She rode her fingers bringing them impossibly closer every time. She traced her tongue along the rim of Jane's ear and purred– "this is where you belong, you feel so good." Jane sped up her already frantic pace, her head resting on the bed to Maura's right. "Ohh Baby, you've got me." She ran her hands up Jane's back and through her hair. "I'm yoursss" pain and pleasure collided as Jane bit into her shoulder, she yanked the handful of hair she was holding onto and ran her tongue up Jane's clavicle._

_"Janie, does Maura have–" everyone froze. Jane mid thrust was stock still, like if she didn't move Angela Rizzoli would not see them. She didn't know what else to do: the midday sun was pouring in from the open curtains, the blanket was about six feet away balled up on the floor along with the sheets, her underwear had ridden the wave of their consummation down to her knees. There was an unbearable eight second pause before any movement was made. All that could be heard was Maura's ragged breath (apparently holding one's breath when under duress was a Rizzoli family trait). Then there was the woosh of air as the matron turned on her heels and shut the door behind her..._

Maura counted the ticks of the hall clock, twenty seconds later Jane still hadn't moved. The mood effectively wiped out by Angela's poor timing, Maura rubbed Jane's back to remind her of the position they were still in. Jane's shoulders slumped. There was a talk coming and it wasn't one Jane was particularly looking forward to.

* * *

All riding the high of closing another difficult case, the detectives of Boston Homicide decided a night out was in the cards. Jane hadn't been out since the big 'girlfriend' incident but she thought a night out with Maura and the guys sounded like the perfect ending to a grueling case. She called Maura.

"Hey Babe, the guys want to go out tonight"

"You caught your perp." It wasn't really a question but Jane affirmed Maura's conclusion regardless. "I knew you would." She could hear the smile and the pride in Maura's voice and as always it sat in her chest, warm and emboldening. "So what's the plan Love, The Robber?"

"No, Frost wants to go to a club downtown. He says there's bottle service and a live jazz band playing tonight."

"Ooh sounds fun" the shimmy practically resonated across the phone.

"You know I don't dance Maur, bottle service— that means I we get to stay at the table right?"

"We'll see." Jane was very aware of what 'we'll see' meant. "Are you going to go home and change first?"

"Now why would I do that? Are my sexy detective slacks not appropriate for a jazz club?" Maura chose silence and Jane chuckled. "Yes fashion police, I'm headed to the apartment now."

"What are you going to wear?"

"A burlap sack." Jane deadpanned.

"Jaaane" Maura whined.

"I will be there and I will be presentable Babe. Pick you up at 9?" Once they confirmed driving arrangements, Jane hung up and proceeded to her apartment. It was upon entrance that she realized, with the stale scent of a space uninhabited, that she hadn't been in her apartment for more than five minutes in about two weeks. She dropped her keys on her kitchen island and checked the stack of mail that either Maura or her mother must have brought up. She threw out the junk mail and deposited the rest back onto the counter. She grabbed her favorite black jeans out of a basket of clean laundry on her bedroom floor and threw them in the dryer to get the wrinkles out. She scavenged through her closet and found a passable white blouse along with the soft leather jacket Maura had bought her last year for her birthday. She was about to hop in the shower when a text came through on her phone:

_Wear the blue one._

Jane rolled her eyes but tossed the white blouse on her bed and replaced it with the cobalt blue sleeveless blouse out of her closet. She ran a quick shower and was dressed within 15 minutes. Knowing it would take Maura longer even with the head start, she decided on a little primping: this consisted of chapstick a little eyeliner and choosing one of three fragrance oils she had to dab behind her ears– she knew her girlfriend was partial to the lavender. She slid into her black boots and was out the door.

Jane let herself in and was immediately accosted by Joe Friday yapping at her feet. She called up to let Maura know she was here and let Joe out the back door, grabbing herself a beer out of the fridge on the way.

"Sorry I haven't been around much Joe but I know Maura is taking good care of you; plus we both know that she keeps the good treats." The little dog sniffed around the yard not paying much attention to her owners rambling. "Plus your little turtle friend is here." small hands slid around her waist and Jane would have started had she not smelled the intoxicating scent of her girlfriends perfume a moment before.

"Tortoise." Jane wrapped an arm around Maura who was much shorter without her signature heels.

"Tomato, to-mah-to." She placed a kiss to the side of Maura's head.

"Tomato, sea vegetation." Maura pinched Jane's side, causing the detective to jump and pull out the embrace swatting at the blonde's hand. "Besides no one says 'to-mah-to,' unless you count other languages in which case the phonetics are different."

Jane smirked down at her ridiculously adorable lover and pecked her lips. "Are you ready to go?" Maura nodded in the affirmative before taking Jane's empty beer bottle and tossing it in the recycling bin at the back door.

"I've ordered us an Uber so neither of us has to drive."


	9. Chapter 9

**See Chapter 1 for Disclaimers

Darren the DJ from Gloucester dropped the couple off at the entrance of the club. It wasn't as busy as Jane had assumed and the pair met their party at a table near the back wall, far enough away from the band that they could still hold a conversation. Jane took Maura's jacket and folded it across the back of the booth before sliding in next to her. Korsak and Frost didn't bat an eye at the behavior, the girls had always been overly familiar with one another.

Jane hadn't realized their party was incomplete until Frankie, Susie, and a burly looking guy with his arm around Susie's shoulder showed up about ten minutes later. Susie tossed a friendly wave to the table before addressing Jane in her usual manner-

"Hello Detective."

"Senior Criminalist Chang." Jane indulged in their obligatory staring contest while the big guy grabbed them both chairs. Frankie, stiffer than usual and a bit jerkily, plopped into the booth next to Jane.

"Hey." He put his arm in the air signalling the bar and then took out his phone and began scrolling his social media feeds.

A tall redhead woman strode up to the table. She was wearing a white button down shirt that didn't quite touch the black skirt that barely came mid-thigh on her long creamy legs. "Hi folks what can I start you out with today?"

"Beer," was Frankie's monosyllabic response. He didn't even look up from his phone.

"Blue Moon if you have it or Yuengling is fine," Barry added more helpfully.

"We have Blue Moon on tap actually. Anything else?"

"A wine list please." Jane spoke up before Maura could and the doctor squeezed her left thigh in thanks. This is however when the redhead also took notice of the detective. The waitress flushed.

"Of course sweetie, can I get you anything else while you decide?" She planted her hand on the edge of the group's table and smiled a glossy pink smile down at the brunette. Jane however who was distracted by the fingers trailing up her inseam took no notice dismissing the girl with a "no that's it for now, thanks." without looking in the girl's direction. Looking a little put out, the rest of the party watched as the girl gave a curt nod and left the table. Halfway to the bar she looked over her shoulder back on the table and back at the gorgeous detective which caused a few reactions from those watching the scene unfold. As if on cue, Frost made a coughing chuckling noise into his hand simultaneously as Susie turned behind her date stifling a giggle and Frankie just scoffed, having paused his scrolling to watch the brazen waitress shoot her shot.

Up at the bar Jane ordered another shot for herself and a glass of Pinot for her girlfriend. The boy behind the bar nodded to let Jane know she was heard and continued pouring drinks. Jane felt someone brush her side but didn't think much of it since she was standing at the bar of a crowded club, she shifted to the side to allow room for the new customer, only to be greeted with the sticky glossed smile of the waitress from their table once more.

"Did I miss something?" The blonde leaned back into Jane's space caressing the arm that was propped on the bar. Jane dropped her elbows and stuffed her hands into her pocket. "I would have gotten you anything else you needed." Jane watched as the girl's eyes roamed down and then back up her body.

"No, we're good, just wanted to stretch my legs." Jane tossed a twenty on the bar and picked up the two drinks the bartender sat in front of her. She gave the waitress a perfunctory smile and turned to return to her table.

"I could do that for you too." The waitress' voice was lost in the start-up of the next song from the band as Jane made her way through the crowd. Maura however didn't miss the confrontation, she sat back in the booth and continued to nod along to Susie's story about an incident in the lab the day before. She "mhmm"-ed and "ahah" -ed as she watched the blonde eyeing the detective's backside from across the room. Ice ran through her veins as she watched this bold woman licking her lips and smirk when their eyes caught one another.

Jane sat the glass of wine in front of Maura before sliding back into the booth. Maura took a swallow and leaned into Jane before whispering in her ear "do you want to dance?" In answer, Jane shot back her whiskey and chased it with her beer then stood pulling Maura up with her. Susie, who had just told the climax of her story to an audience of none, watched as the pair made their way to the dance floor, pumped her fist and exclaimed "hell yeah!". She grabbed her date and followed. Jane and Maura made their way into the throng of dancers and once close to the center Jane turned and spun Maura under her arm. Maura smiled up at her detective and grabbed onto her waist, they swayed in place. Jane placed a chaste kiss on the doctor's forehead before replacing it with her own forehead and closing her eyes. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Jane, have I told you how beautiful you look every night?" Maura slid her hand beneath the detective shirt and caressed the dip in Jane's spine, the detective shuddered. "Careful." Maura said and Jane looked up to their table where Frankie was still sulking, Korsak was perusing the drink special menu, and Frost was nursing a whiskey sour watching the couple. Catching his eye, Jane nodded and he smiled.

"I don't really care. They'll find out or figure it out, it doesn't change anything." Maura loosened her hold on Jane, bringing the hand that had been under Jane's shirt to caress the side of her face. She was just about to tell Jane just what that meant to her when the dance number changed to a fast upbeat one and to Maura's surprise Jane swung her back out and twisted her in so that her back was to the brunette's front. Jane shuffled her feet to the beat, swinging them back and forth, and Maura laughed out loud with delight.

"Heyyy!" Susie appeared at Maura's shoulder with her inexplicably coordinated behemoth of a beau and the four were joined by Frost soon after. Maura could feel a radiant warmth exuding from her chest as she looked around at this group of people who were her people, only something was missing. She looked back at the table and caught Frankie eyeing her lab tech with the most pitiful look on his face. She nudged her girlfriend who followed her line of sight. Jane nodded and spun her again.

And so they danced and eventually Susie and Maura went and pulled Korsak and Frankie onto the dance floor. Korsak blushed as he pulled out dance moves from 1972 and Frankie tripped over his own feet until Frost got him on beat and they laughed and drank and celebrated.

The night was dwindling when Jane had to excuse herself to the restroom while Frost taught Susie and Frankie a dance routine to Dave Brubeck's "Take Five" and Maura and Korsak did an easy Charleston. The crowd had thinned but Jane was a little wobbly on her feet and hot under the collar from the alcohol. As she walked down the hall at the back of the club that led to the restrooms and backroom, she stripped off her leather jacket, proud of herself for having lasted this long with it still on.. The detective pushed her way into the girl's bathroom, hung the jacket on a vacant stall and turned around to the sink. Lifting her luscious curls off her neck, she soaked a paper towel in cold water and placed over her neck. Jane was splashing cold water on her face when she heard the bathroom door swing open.


End file.
